onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gol D. Erika
325,000,000 200,000,000 25,000,000|devil_fruit = Ryū Ryū no Mi Yoroi Yoroi no Mi|height = ‎168 cm (5′6)|dream = To find her uncle's legendary treasure|crew = Rose Knight Pirates (former); Straw Hat Pirates; Armageddon Pirates (former); Straw Hat Grand Fleet; Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance|epithet = Dragon Ax Erika (竜斧エリカ Ryū ono Erika)}}Gol D. Erika also known as "Dragon Ax Erika" is the Blade Master of the increasingly infamous and powerful Straw Hat Pirates, as well as one of the top fighters. She joined the crew the same time as Roronoa Zoro when Luffy arrived at Shells Town. Coming from a family of famous Pirates, Erika didn't make a name for herself until the Alabasta Arc. Although Dr. Kureha from Drum Island had her suspicions of her family history. Her lifelong dream is to find the legendary treasure left behind by the late Pirate King, and her uncle Gol D. Roger, but clams she doesn't want the title of Pirate King. Although she's one of the top fighters on the crew, she's over shadowed by the top four male fighters: Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Vinsmoke Sanji and Jinbe. Since the events of Impel Down Arc, Erika is regarded as one of the fifteen female pirates who are referred to as the "Deadliest Women" '''of the New World, ranking second. She currently has a bounty of '''325,000,000. Appearance Erika is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. When she was a child her hair was more brown like her father's, but as the story continues her hair starts to turn red. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that is described as "amazing." she likes to show off any chance she gets to get what she wants, especially from Zoro. Over the course of her journey she changes her outfits depending where she's at. But her most common outfit she is a white sleeveless shirt with a buckle-like necklace, a blue skirt and a pair of black boots. She wears her hair either up in a ponytail or wears it down. Like most of the females in the series, she has a narrow waist and large breasts.But that doesn't mean her body is clean of scars. When first meeting Luffy at Shells Town, Erika was shot in the side, leaving a scar where she was shot. After the timeskip, she gained another scar on her back, which she got while training with her Uncle Shanks. Erika's other remarkable feature is her long scarlet hair that was once brown. Her scarlet hair is a family trait she gets from her mother and uncle, but it's unknown why her hair color changed so drastically. Before the Timeskip Unlike Robin and Nami, Erika tends to stay with the same outfit throughout most of the series. Before the timeskip, she would wear a plain white shirt, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings.However, a lot like Zoro, who she close to, Erika's shirt varies from time to time in the arcs. During the Arlong Park Arc, Personality As a child, Erika was carefree and very childish. Living with one parent at a time while the other went out to sea. Because of this she would act as childish as possible to get both of her parents to stay on land with her. But behind this childish manner there is also a lot of love and wonder. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Gallery Main Series (Pre-Timeskip) Main Series (Post-Timeskip) Movies Relationships Family Gol D. William Category:OC Straw Hats Category:Female Category:Fanon Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Swordswomen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Will of D Category:Zoan Category:Paramecia Category:SanjisBride93 OC